Time to duel, ttebayo!
by kirashu
Summary: Afin d'améliorer l'image d'Illusion Industries et de corriger une erreur commise par son géniteur, Naruto rentre à la Duel Académie où sa vie sera tout sauf tranquille. Comment l'héritier de Pegasus, survivra sur une île peuplée de fangirl, de petits arrogants et... d'un gamin à tête de Kuriboh ! Rated T pour l'instant et possible M au fil de l'avancé de l'histoire. No Yaoi!


_**Bonjour à tous/toutes. Je poste ici ma première fanfiction sur l'univers Naruto/Yugioh Gx. Dans cette fiction, ne vous attendez pas à ce que Naruto apparaisse via une explosion de dimension, non non. Naruto existe bel et bien dans ce monde. D'ailleurs, je précise d'ors et déjà, que Naruto ne remplacera pas Yuki Judai (Jaden Yuki) ! Judai aura ses matchs canons et Naruto aura les siens avec divers OOC que je créerai. Évidemment, il est possible que Naruto effectue un ou deux matchs à la place de Judai, mais au final, Judai aura toujours 75% de ses matchs canon présent dans la série. **_

_**Ah oui, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, c'est ma première fanfiction sur cet univers donc ne vous attendez pas à un chez d'œuvre. Comme tout débutant, le début est toujours digne d'un « peu mieux faire » et au fil du temps, on s'améliore pour atteindre le « excellent ! ». Donc en attendant que j'arrive à ce niveau, n'hésitez pas à mentionner les erreurs ou incohérence réalisé dans mes chapitres.**_

_**Dernière chose, vous l'avez sûrement déjà remarqué mais j'utiliserais les noms originaux des personnages et non français, pourquoi ? Car j'ai toujours regardé la série GX, 5Ds en Vostfr.**_

**L'univers de Naruto et Yugioh Gx appartiennent respectivement à Kishimoto Masashi et Takahashi Kazuki.**

« Je suis le champion de toute l'Europe ! » signifie qu'un personnage parle.

_''Tu vas payer, Daisuke-teme !''_ signifie les pensées d'un personnage.

**Dragon du Tonnerre à deux têtes** signifie le nom d'une carte monstre/magique/piège.

_**King of Games**_ signifie l'accentuation d'un mot ou concept.

* * *

Ennuyeux, c'est ainsi que le créateur du Duel des monstres résumerait le tournoi auquel il a été convié. En qualité de créateur du jeu, qui a pris une tel dimension que le monde entier gravite autour d'un jeu de carte, l'une de ses nombreuse responsabilités était d'assister à certains événements tel que celui-ci.

Un tournoi, qui initialement avait pour but de promouvoir le fait que les Japonais et les Américains n'étaient pas les seuls à produire des génies du Duel du monstre comme le précédent _**King of Games**_ Yugi Muto, son principal rival Seto Kaiba ou à plus bas échelle Bandit Keith Howard, ancien champion des États Unis, n'était en faite qu'une simple perte de temps pour l'ancien détenteur d'un des sept artefacts millénaire égyptien.

Cependant, malgré son ennui, il savait, il savait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un attirerait son attention, du moins c'était son souhait le plus cher. C'est sur cette pensé que Pegasus J. Crawford soupira pour la énième fois en voyant un autre de ses pseudos _**génies du duel**_ utiliser un set de carte rare, probablement acheté dans le but de faire du **s**_**how off**_ durant la compétition. Profitant d'un appel téléphonique concernant une affaire beaucoup plus urgente, il s'éclipsa avant la fin des préliminaires.

* * *

« Monsieur, nous avons eu des échos d'un jeune garçon correspondant à la description du jeune maître, il semblerait qu'il louerait un Studio à l'extrémité sud de la ville » Informa l'un des agents de Pegasus qui se trouvait en face du dit appartement. Attendant les instructions de son patron, il repensa au jeune maître, ou plutôt au futur jeune maître. Lui et son équipe de détective et traqueur l'ont cherché 4 longues années et ce n'est qu'i ans qu'ils ont enfin pu avoir de concrètes informations le concernant.

Il semblerait que depuis la mort de sa mère, il ait décidé de vivre par lui même mais tout en restant dans l'ombre et le seul moyen aujourd'hui de gagner suffisamment d'argent dans l'ombre autre que par le trafic que drogues et prostitutions... les _**Arènes de l'ombre**_. La pensé d'un jeune garçon de 7 ans pratiquant ces duels interdits déboussola l'homme de confiance de Pegasus.

Cependant ces pensés furent interrompus par Pegasus lui même, « Merci John, restez sur place. Et cette fois, ne le perdez pas de vue. Nous ne voudrions pas que l'épisode à Singapour se réitère, n'est-ce pas ? », involontairement le nouvellement dénommé John soupira, tandis qu'intérieurement il pleurait de honte. Il semblerait que son employeur ne cessera jamais de lui rappeler cette épisode... Et pour la énième fois, John jura Kami car la proie qu'il chassait, bien qu'ayant actuellement que 11 ans... il n'était pas n'importe qu'elle enfant de 11 ans, non, ce gamin était le fils d'une des femmes les plus manipulatrices qu'avait connu ce monde. _''Tel mère... Tel fils''._

* * *

Après avoir terminé son entrevue avec l'un de ses nombreux hommes de main, Pegasus retourna à son siège. Mais cette fois-ci, ses pensées étaient loin de ce tournoi, loin de ces arrogants présidents de Société essayant de gagner son appuie politique, surtout celui qui semblait les diriger, un dénommé Richard de Comté, non il repensait à un événement passé i ans. Un événement qui aujourd'hui le met dans une situation qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, quelque chose qu'avec la mort de sa défunte fiancé, il ne pensait jamais avoir la chance d'expérimenter. La possibilité d'avoir un héritier de sang et quelle surprise d'apprendre que son seul et unique enfant a été le produit d'une soirée un peu trop arrosé avec _**elle**_ d'entre toutes. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'idée d'avoir un fils est passé du rêve au cauchemar lorsque ce même fils a été porté disparu après la mort de sa mère. Et ce n'est que 3 ans plus tard qu'il pu avoir des nouvelles de son fils illégitime. Évidemment encore une fois, la joie de savoir son possible héritier vivant devint encore une fois une source de frustration lorsqu'il apprit que ce dernier subsistait à ses besoins en participants à des duels interdits dans le marché noir du duel. Où les spectateurs, de riche fortune et Hommes sans âmes, se délectaient de voir les participants se livrer à des duels en cage sans aucune protection sur leur duel disques, mettant ainsi leur vie en jeu.

Comment l'œuvre de toute une vie pouvait elle être pervertis à ce point ?! Ce n'est un jeu de carte ! Qui avait pour but d'apporter un peu de joie à tous les participants, tout comme lui procurait son cher Lapin Bunny lors de son enfance. D'accord, l'économie mondiale reposait essentiellement sur ce jeu et en recréant le Duel de monstres, il a ouvert un chemin pour le retour du _**Shadow Games**_ mais cela était hors propos, n'est-ce pas ?

« Monsieur Crawford, la finale du tournoi va bientôt commencer, le champion Européen contre un vulgaire _**rookie**_... Ce duel ne représentera même pas un échauffement pour notre champion. »

Pour une fois depuis son arrivé, Pegasus voulu _presque_ remercier son voisin pour le ramener à la réalité de l'événement, _presque _est le mot._ ''Quoi déjà la finale ? Bon, plus vite ce tournoi fini, plus vite je pourrais me préparer pour le... voir...'' _Cependant ses pensées se stoppèrent nettes lorsqu'il vit les finalistes.

Le premier est un jeune adolescent, d'environ 18 ans, 1m81, de long cheveux bleu foncé dont une partie en épi couvrait son œil gauche. Ce jeune homme est connu comme le _**Dragon Summoner**_, Daisuke Saotome, comme l'indique son surnom, son deck gravite autour des monstres de type Dragon et comme son _**cher**_ voisin l'a si bien signalé, il est le champion incontesté de la branche européenne du Duel de monstres depuis 2 ans. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui choqua le plus Pegasus, non il s'agissait de son adversaire.

De long cheveux rouges vifs avec des mèches grises disposé sous forme de 9 tresses qui lui arrive au milieu de son dos, des yeux bleus océan dont l'iris prenait la forme d'une fente et une forme du visage légèrement ronde que l'associerai à tous les bébés. Une taille de 1m41, et il semblait ne pas dépasser les 12 ans. _''… cheveux roux, yeux bleus fendu, visage rond... ce pourrait il ? …''_ non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faux espoir. Pourquoi, lui qui avait toujours combattu dans l'ombre, déciderait- il tout d'un coup de s'afficher au grand jour, et surtout pourquoi débuter par ce tournoi ? _''A moins que...''_ Cependant, le commentaire de son voisin le frappa et une idée lui vint.

« Ma, ma, ne soyez pas si vindicatif. Que diriez vous d'un pari ? Je mise 15 millions de dollars sur le _**rookie**_, de plus je reconnaîtrai publiquement la grandeur du championnat européen. » Il observa l'idiot qui pensait que son plausible fils allait perdre, si c'était bien le garçon qu'il chasse depuis 4 ans, le même qui a combattu dans des conditions 10 fois pire que celle-ci, eh bien, le résultat de ce match était prédéterminé. Aujourd'hui les champions duellistes sont devenus trop arrogants à son goût. A l'annonce du pari, Richard de Comté leva un sourcil mais sourit malicieusement, les chances que l'actuel champion dont il a personnellement veillé à ce que le gamin dispose des meilleurs cartes possibles sur le marché pour la construction de son deck. Oui les chances que _**son**_ champion perde étaient quasi-nulles... et ici l'un des hommes les plus influant lui propose un tel pari... bien que la somme ne soit pas très importante pour l'arrogant Président de la Placard Compagne, mais l'idée d'avoir Pegasus J. Crawford reconnaître la valeur d'un championnat, dont il a _**gracieusement**_ manipulé pour mener son représentant au sommet, était plus que suffisant pour accepter via un hochement de la tête les conditions en cas de sa victoire.

« Très bien, allons y pour une mise de 15 Millions cependant afin de rendre ce pari plus équitable, en cas de défaite de mon... du moins du champion européen, je signerais cet accord d'assimilation entre nos deux organisations... » Surpris par cette annonce, Papegais question la rationalité de son interlocuteur, était il arrogant et stupide à ce point ? Eh bien, stupide ou non, il venait de remporter le gros lot. Son fils, s'il se basait sur les rapports qui lui ont été communiqué étaient un prodige en terme de duel, définitivement un futur grand nom du Duel du Monstre. Il était tout simplement impossible que son fils perde... et c'est donc avec le sourire qu'il accepta.

Les deux présidents communiquèrent à leurs représentants juridiques et financiers les différents termes de ce contrat verbal, _**sur demande du président de Illusion Industrie**_, afin d'éviter tout désistement avant la fin du duel. Une fois le contrat validé et signé, les deux présidents constatèrent que le duel venait de commencer mais il semblerait que le champion de l'Europe ait décidé de montrer à son adversaire pourquoi il était champion.

« Il semblerait que vous avez misé sur le mauvais cheval Monsieur Crawford ?! » Dit le Président de la Placard. En effet, la vue des cartes présentes sur le terrain de son champion aurait fait peur à plus d'un... et ce n'était que le premier tour. « Peut être devriez-vous joindre votre banque afin de lancer le transfert de fond ? » Annonça d'un ton triomphant comme s'il avait déjà déterminé que son champion allait gagné.

Cependant son homologue habillé en rouge ne put que sourire en voyant le visage du jeune garçon au cheveux rouge à pointes grisés, il avait ce regard. Oh grand dieu, il connaissait trop bien ce regard, pour l'avoir subi au main de sa mère, le regard d'un prédateur qui a décidé que le temps d'observation de sa proie était fini et qu'il était temps de passer à l'attaque.

Cependant, Pegasus J. Crawford devait avouer que le champion de l'Europe méritait _**peut être**_ son titre après tout, invoquer deux très puissants monstres dès le premier tour n'était pas donné à un tout le monde, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un débutant batte un professionnel reconnu dans cette industrie. A cet instant, Pegasus repensa à un jeune blondinet, se battant pour sauver sa jeune sœur, triomphant du champion des U.S.A lors des phases finales du tournoi qu'il avait organisé, le Royaume du Duelliste. Oui, ce duel allait prendre un nouveau tournant au prochain tour. _''Montre moi de quoi tu es capable... Naruto''_.

* * *

_{ quelques minutes avant la signature du contrat }_

Dans l'arène, le jeune rookie était énervé, non il était furieux. Jamais, jamais il n'avait été traité de la sorte. Il avait triomphé des arènes de l'ombres à l'âge de 10 ans ! Les organisateurs lui avait même donné un surnom, un surnom qui imposait peur et respect à tous les participants, même les spectateurs ne venaient _que_ pour assister à ces duels... et ici, lors de ce tournoi, le présentateur avait eu le culot de ne pas le présenter correctement ! Ce connard a crié à qui voulait bien entendre que, lors de la finale de ce pathétique championnat opposerai le champion européen, le _Dragon Summoner_, aucune défaite en deux ans, vainqueur de différents ex-champion tel que Rex Raptor. _''Comme si aujourd'hui cette espèce de Dino fossile représentait une quelconque sorte de défi, cet idiot utilise les mêmes stratégies et quasiment les mêmes cartes depuis Batte City.''_ Quoiqu'il en soit, que le présentateur en fasse des tonnes pour le champion locale, ça il pouvait le digérer mais... ce salop a osé malmener son NOM. _''Usamaki... Uzumushi... Mais il se fou de ma gueule !''_. Une chose à savoir sur le soit disant rookie, il détestait que l'on insulte son nom. C'était l'une des deux choses qu'il avait hérité de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout _''… et l'autre Sao-teme qui ose rire... rira bien qui rira le dernier Dragon Summoner, je vais t'écraser''._

« Mesdames et Messieurs, le duel qui déterminera le nouveau champion de U.E va commencer ! Espérons que le challenger donne un réel challenge à l'actuel champion. » annonça le présentateur puis quitta l'arène de duel, laissant les deux duellistes débuter leur match.

Après les louanges qu'il venait de recevoir de la part du présentateur, l'arrogance de Daisuke avait doublé de volume. Il allait détruire son adversaire, conserver son titre de champion pour une nouvelle année mais surtout, son bienfaiteur, Richard de Comté, lui avait annoncé que le Créateur du Duel de monstre s'était déplacé uniquement pour le voir briller durant ce tournoi ! Oh oui, c'était SON jour de gloire, le jour où il débuterai sa carrière comme futur postulant au titre de King of Games. Ainsi il pourra démontrer au monde entier, et accessoirement à son père, qu'il n'était pas un moins que rien... et qu'il existait ! A cette pensée, il regarda brièvement dans les gradins le plus proche où il vit l'homme qui lui refusait la reconnaissance que tous fils souhaiteraient avoir de la part de son père, et bien sur il était accompagné de sa petite peste de sœur d'environ 7 ans. Oui, il gagnerait ce match, la seule chose qu'il avait à faire était d'infliger à son adversaire une défaite cuisante, mais avant cela.

« Hn, cela doit être une mauvaise blague. Pour conserver mon titre, je dois combattre contre... un gosse à peine sortie des jupes de sa mère. » Il semblerait qu'il ait fait mouche, le meilleur moyen de faire perdre ses moyens à son adversaire était de l'énerver et, s'il devait se baser sur la grimace sur le visage du gamin qui lui faisait face, cela fonctionnait à merveille.

« Eh bien, on dirait que j'ai vexé le petit, peut être devrais-tu abandonner dès maintenant et retourner pleurer dans les bras de maman ». Dit-il d'un ton moqueur et commença à ricaner à sa propre blague. Cependant, son rire s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit le bruit significatif de l'activation d'un Disque de Duel.

« Pour un soit disant champion, tu parles beaucoup. Chercherais-tu à cacher ta propre faiblesse en essayant de me faire abandonner. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre, cependant le petit sourire au coin qu'il arborait et le regard condescendant étaient tout ce dont il avait besoin. Daisuke détestait ce regard de tout son être, c'était le même regard que lui donnait son père à chaque fois qu'il déniait son existence au profit de sa _sœur_, un regard qui signifiait clairement : « _Tu me fais perdre mon temps._ »

Intérieurement, le roux souriait à pleine dent, _''Piéger un renard Sao-teme ?! imbécile ! Maintenant le finish !''_ « J'ai regardé certain de tes duels et je dois admettre que tu es un excellent duelliste... » Ces mots eurent pour effet d'atténuer légèrement la colère de Daisuke, « pour les petits tournois de quartier bien sur. Sache bien que contre moi, tes petites tentatives d'intimidation ne fonctionneront pas ! ». En voyant le visage de son adversaire devenir rouge de colère, le challenger savait qu'il le tenait, il était temps de commencer le duel. « Tu sais quoi, je vais même te laisser débuter ce duel, qui sait si ce ne sera pas le dernier de ta pathétique carrière de champion ? » prophétisa le roux d'un air moqueur.

_''Ces yeux... qu'est-ce que je hais ces yeux ! Je suis le champion de toute l'Europe ! Personne ne peut me vaincre''_. « Tu vas regretter ces paroles, je suis le champion de l'Europe et tu vas comprendre pourquoi ! » Le bruit de l'activation du duel disque du Dragon Summoner retentit indiquant le début du duel. Voyant que leur champion effectuerai le premier tour, la foule acclama leur champion en chantant son nom. Ceci ne fit que renforcer la détermination de prouver à ce... ce foutu gamin où était sa place dans ce monde, c'est à dire, à ces pieds !

**DUEL !**

Daisuke Saotome : **4000 LP**

Carte en main : **5**

Uzumaki Naruto : **4000 LP**

Carte en main : **5**.

« Okay gamin, je pioche une carte ! » Daisuke prit le temps de regarder ces cartes et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, sourire qui se transforma en petit ricanement et enfin en un énorme fou rire. Il regarda son adversaire avec dédain comme si l'issue du duel était déjà écrit et qu'il allait gagné. Le roux, dont le _**vrai nom**_ fut enfin révéler à l'ensemble des spectateurs et autres invités et VIP, se contentait d'observer son adversaire et d'attendre qu'il joue toujours avec ce petit sourire provocateur. Daisuke voyant cela, ne souhaitait qu'une chose, faire disparaître ce foutu sourire ! Il regarda une nouvelle fois ces cartes, bien sur de la stratégie à adopter, il se lança.

« J'active la carte magique **Polymérisation** et je fusionne depuis ma main mon **Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges** et mon **Dragon Météore** pour invoquer spécialement sur mon terrain, **Dragon Noir ****Météore** ». L'hologramme de deux monstrueux dragons rentrèrent dans un vortex et un immense Dragon apparut à leurs places.

**Daisuke Terrain.**

Monstre(s) : **Dragon Noir Météore** (Feu) 3500 ATK/2800 DEF.

« Aahahahaha que dis-tu de ça ! Gamin, dès mon premier j'ai un monstre que tu ne pourras jamais vaincre ! » Daisuke s'attendait à voir son adversaire trembler peur devant la puissance de son monstre, mais non, ce sale môme refusait même de lui accordé ce petit plaisir. _''Très bien, si un ne __suffit pas...''._ « Donc tu n'as toujours pas compris hum... très bien gamin, j'active ma carte magie **Dragon Fusion Miracle**, en sacrifiant **1000 L.P**, je peux retirer du jeu les monstres matériels de fusion pour l'invocation fusion d'un monstre Dragon depuis ma main, terrain ou cimetière. Je retire mon **Dragon Noir au Yeux Rouges** de mon cimetière et mon **Squelette Malfaisant** depuis ma main pour invoquer le tout puissant **Dragon Crâne Noir** ! »

Daisuke Saotome : **(4000** – **1000)** **3000 LP**

Carte en main : **1**

Daisuke Monstre(s) : **Dragon Météore Noir** (Feu) [3500 ATK / 2800 DEF]. **Dragon Crâne Noir** (Tenebres) [3200 ATK / 2500 DEF].

Uzumaki Naruto : **4000 LP**

Carte en main : **5.**

« Je place une carte face cachée dans ma zone magie / piège et je termine mon tour. » Daisuke regarda le public qui l'acclamait et pronostiquait déjà sa victoire triomphale. Ils l'acclamaient ! Lui, le fils indigne était louangé, il adorait avoir l'attention et la reconnaissance de la foule. Il se sentait invincible, intouchable ! Tout lui était possible à ces moments et il ferait tout ! Absolument tout pour rester à la place du vainqueur, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait accepté ce deal avec le Président de la PlayCard, il savait pertinemment que certains de ces duels étaient _**programmés**_ mais il s'en foutait royalement, du moment qu'il restait dans la lumière, hors de l'ombre de son père. Rien ne comptait ! En parlant du loup, il chercha son géniteur du regard mais ce dernier ne le regarda même pas, non son regard était dirigé à sa petite sœur qui lui volait encore une fois l'attention de son père... en lui montrant une sorte de peinture. Cette petite peste venait de le faire encore une fois ! C'était SON HEURE, il venait d'invoquer deux monstres extrêmement puissant et son père reniait encore son existence au profit de sa sœur ! _''Tu ne m'ignorera plus... Jamais ! Au mon prochain tour, je vais remporter ce duel et te montrer que je suis bien meilleur que cette gamine et sa garce de mère !''_ . Toujours plongé dans ses pensés, l'actuel champion ne se rendit pas compte que son adversaire, qui avait suivi son regard dans la foule, venait de trouver l'outil son ultime humiliation.

_''Intéressant...''_ Naruto redirigea son regard sur le terrain de son adversaire mais surtout sur cette carte face caché. _''Il est peut être arrogant, mais je dois avoué qu'il a du talent mais sa stratégie est trop téléphoné. Tout repose sur des tentatives d'intimidation, même ces monstres, ils sont peut être puissants mais il ne sont clairement pas invincible. Donc cette carte doit sûrement palier cette __erreur. Très bien. Il est temps de finir ce duel, ttebayo !''_

« Pathétique... » dit Naruto suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention de son vis à vis ainsi que de la foule. « Suis-je sensé avoir peur cette petite démonstration ? Même une _**fillette**_ serait capable de faire cela... » Naruto vit que sa pique fit mouche. Il était assez simple pour Naruto de voir que son adversaire détestait la jeune fille dans la foule, ce regard traduisant que haine et jalousie était plus qu'évident et il comptait bien jouer dessus pour détruire son adversaire. _''Prend ça dans ta face enfoiré ! Personne ne se moque de mon héritage !'' _« Pff, je retire ce que je viens de dire... même une **gamine de 6 ans** ferait mieux que ça. Et je vais te le prouver tout de suite ! » Naruto chercha du regard l'outil qui détruira son adversaire pour lui. Son regard s'arrêta sur la même petite fille que Daisuke regardait avec mépris et jalousie, il fit un petit geste à la petite fille de le rejoindre sur le plateau de duel.

La petite fille regarda son père un instant et ce dernier lui sourit en lui donnant son autorisation et un petit encouragement. Contente de pouvoir finalement passer un peu de temps avec son frère, qui pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait n'aimait pas passer du temps avec elle. Mais peut être, juste peut être si elle participait à cet événement, cela pousserait à son frère à jouer au moins une fois au duel avec elle. C'est avec cet objectif en tête qu'elle rejoint le roux.

Naruto sourit à la petite fille au long cheveux et yeux bleus, elle était si mignonne qu'il aurait _**presque**_ des remords d'utiliser cette petite pleine de rêve et d'innocence pour humilier son adversaire.

_**Presque.**_

« Salut, je m'appelle Naruto, et toi princesse, comment t'appelles-tu ? » Dit Naruto en lui donnant un sourire des plus sincère. La petite, qui soudainement se mit à regarder au sol et chuchotant timidement un léger « Rei, Monsieur Uzumaki ». Amusé légèrement par la timidité de la dénommé Rei, il ria de bonne joie et ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite fille. Cette dernière rougit légèrement, appréciant le geste, un geste que seul son père avait fait avant lui. « Appelle moi Naruto, d'accord ?! Tu peux même m'appeler Ni-san si tu veux. » Elle sourit joyeusement et hocha de la tête. Naruto lui sourit à son tour. _''Elle est si mignonne mais...''_

Il regarda brièvement son adversaire pour voir son visage déformé en grimace par la colère, dirigé vers lui mais principalement envers la petite. _''Je me demande ce qu'il y a entre ces deux là... vu leur similarité, ils doivent être de la même famille...''_ Il posa à nouveau un regard sur la petite fille. _''Il n'y a rien de plus important que la famille hum...''_. Naruto soupira un instant avant de prendre un morceau de papier et un stylo, il prit quelques secondes et gribouilla quelques choses dessus. Lorsqu'il avait fini, il retira son Disque du Duel et le donna à Rei, ainsi que les cartes qu'ils avaient en main. Elle le regarda perplexe, ainsi que les spectateurs sauf un, qui souriait à l'ironie du sort.

« Alors Daisuke Saotome, Champion Européen, pour te prouver à quelle point ton arrogance ne vaut pas ton talent, tu vas perdre ce duel ce tour contre la charmante petite Rei ici présente. Et si elle gagne pas ce tour, j'abandonnerai le duel. Qu'en dis-tu Champ', relèves-tu le défi ou as-tu peur d'être battu par une gamine haut comme 3 pommes ?! » Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de rajouter d'autres provocations que Daisuke s'en pressa d'accepter ces termes _''Imbécile Sao-teme, tu viens de sceller ton destin''_. Naruto lui tendit le papier et dit d'un ton autoritaire mais à la fois rempli de tendresse d'appliquer toutes les indications sur le papier, et que si elle joue comme indiqué, il lui exaucerait son vœu le plus chère. Elle lui donna son plus beau sourire et acquiesça.

Le duel pouvait donc recommencer.

Daisuke Saotome : **3000 L.P**

Carte en main : **0**

Daisuke Monstre : **Dragon Noir Météore** (Feu) [3500 ATK/2800 DEF]. **Dragon Crâne Noir** (Ténébre) [3200 ATK/2500 DEF].

Daisuke Magique/Piège : **1 carte face cachée**.

Uzumaki Naruto (Rei Saotome) : **4000 L.P**

Carte en main : **5 cartes**

« Alors... je pioche une carte Oni-chan... » Elle regarda son grand frère dans l'espoir de le voir sourire ou voir le moindre petit indice qu'il appréciait ce premier duel entre eux, mais elle ne reçu qu'un regard méprisant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère ne l'aimait pas, elle essayait toujours d'être gentille avec tout le monde mais il était toujours méchant avec elle... Triste à l'idée que son frère ne l'aimait pas du tout et n'ayant pas son père auprès d'elle pour la soutenir comme toujours, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ces joues. Naruto qui était resté derrière elle, voyant cela, posa simplement sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit. Voyant qu'il était là pour elle, qu'il ne s'était pas contenté de partir et la laisser avec ces instructions, elle sourit et essaya elle même ses larmes. Murmurant un léger « Merci Naruto-nisan », elle reprit où elle regarda à nouveau les instructions et continua les directives.

Daisuke Saotome : **3000 L.P**

Carte en main : **0**

Daisuke Monstre : **Dragon Noir Météore** (Feu) [3500 ATK/2800 DEF]. **Dragon Crâne Noir** (Ténébre) [3200 ATK/2500 DEF].

Daisuke Magique/Piège : **1 carte face cachée**.

Uzumaki Naruto (Rei Saotome) : **4000 L.P**

Carte en main : **6.**

« J'active la carte magie **Typhon d'espace Mystique**, qui me permet de détruire une carte magie ou piège sur le terrain, je choisi de détruire la carte face cachée sur ton terrain Onisan ». Après activation de la carte magie, un mini Typhon apparu sur le terrain et se dirigea vers la carte face cachée et elle fut détruite. Avant sa destruction, tous les spectateurs purent voir qu'il s'agissait de la carte piège **Peau Émeraude.** Cette carte piège permet d'annuler tous effets de monstres ou cartes magiques ciblant un monstre de type Dragon sur son terrain.

Tandis que Rei devenait un peu euphorique devant sa mini-victoire, Daisuke lui fumait. Depuis que sa sœur était sur la plate-forme de Duel, il enrageait. Ce foutu roux avait fait venir sa sœur et prophétisait qu'elle allait le battre. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, massacrer cet impudent et si sa sœur pouvait disparaître aussi, ce serait parfait. Il fut sortie de sa rêverie lorsque sa sœur détruit sa carte piège. Il regarda Naruto qui arborait toujours ce petit sourire provocateur _''Patience gamin, au prochain tour tu seras fini et je m'organiserais pour que ta licence de duellistes soit détruite''._

_''Il semblerait que Rei aime participer à des duels''_ pensa Naruto en observant la petite sautiller. Daisuke par contre, c'était une tout autre histoire _''… Pathétique … il a au moins un membre de sa famille encore en vie et il la méprise autant... J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite Sao-teme.''_

« Ensuite j'active depuis ma main l'effet de mon monstre **Dragon du Tonnerre**, en l'envoyant au cimetière, je peux ajouter à ma main depuis mon deck **2** **Dragons du Tonnerre**. » Elle mit son Dragon du Tonnerre au cimetière et en piocha deux autres. « Maintenant, j'active la carte magique **Polymérisation** et j'invoque par invocation fusion **Dragon du Tonnerre à deux têtes** ! ». Tout comme Daisuke précédemment, un vortex absorba les deux monstres Dragons et un tout nouveau Dragon rouge avec deux paires de mâchoires apparut sur le terrain.

Daisuke Saotome : **3000 L.P**

Carte en main : **0**

Daisuke Monstre : **Dragon Noir Météore** (Feu) [3500 ATK/2800 DEF]. **Dragon Crâne Noir** (Ténébre) [3200 ATK/2500 DEF].

Daisuke Magique/Piège.

Uzumaki Naruto (Rei Saotome) : **4000 L.P**

Carte en main : **3**

Naruto Monstre : **Dragon du Tonnerre à deux têtes** (Lumière) [2800 ATK/2100 DEF].

« C'est tout... Il est vrai que ce monstre est puissant mais il reste inférieur à mes monstres. Tu devrais rentrer à la maison, cet endroit n'est pas fait pour les perdantes dans ton genre. Casse-toi d'ici ! » Cria Daisuke, en espérant ainsi brisé cette peste qu'il jugea responsable de tout ces malheurs. Il vit sa sœur pleuré ce qui lui donna une certaine satisfaction mais encore une fois ce foutu blond intervint et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa sœur. Incompréhension, c'était le sentiment qu'il arborait. Une seconde elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps car il venait de la rejeter pour la énième fois et après juste quelques paroles du roux, elle lui fit un câlin et sourit à nouveau. _''Petit enfoiré, tu oses me défier, tu m'insultes et maintenant tu m'enlèves mon petit plaisir. Oh j'ai hâte, dépêches de toi de finir petite peste que je puisse m'occuper de lui.''_

« Tu le promets... nisan ? » Naruto ne fit qu'acquiescer d'un mouvement de la tête et lui fit signe de poursuivre. « Très bien, maintenant que j'ai 3 exactement 3 monstres de type Lumière dans mon cimetière, je peux invoquer spécialement ce monstre, **Dragon Éclair Blanc** ! ». Suite à l'annonce de ce monstre, le terrain fut subitement frappé par la foudre. Le bruit effraya Rei qui se réfugia derrière Naruto, ce dernier amusé lui indiqua de regarder vers le ciel. Elle s'exécuta et fit un des plus beau Dragon qu'elle ait jamais vu, comme l'indique son nom, il était gigantesque et totalement blanc mais ses yeux étaient bleu océan mais si on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait voir le symbole d'un éclair à la place de l'iris.

Daisuke Saotome : **3000 L.P**

Carte en main : **0**

Daisuke Monstre : **Dragon Noir Météore** (FIRE) [3500 ATK/2800 DEF]. **Dragon Crâne Noir** (DARK) [3200 ATK/2500 DEF].

Daisuke Magique/Piège.

Uzumaki Naruto (Rei Saotome) : **4000 L.P**

Carte en main : **2**

Naruto Monstre : **Dragon du Tonnerre à deux têtes** (LIGHT) [2800 ATK/2100 DEF]. **Dragon Éclair Blanc** (LIGHT) [2900 ATK /2200 DEF].

Alors que le monstre approchait, Daisuke était abasourdit. Il avait cherché cette carte ces deux dernières années. Il était dit que cette carte avait autant de potentiel que le légendaire Dragon Blanc au Yeux Bleus, il devait l'avoir dans son deck ! Dans le deck du Dragon Summoner ! _''Avec cette carte, je deviendrais incontestablement le nouveau King of Games !'_' « Et gamin, que dirais-tu d'un pari ? » Naruto le regarda et attendit qu'il poursuivre « Si je gagnes ce duel, tu devras me donner cette carte et toutes les cartes de types Dragons que tu possèdes. » Naruto semblait intéressé mais il lui annonça qu'il n'accepterait que s'il mettait également leur licence duelliste en jeu. Totalement confiant en ses capacités et ce disant que ce _**rookie**_ n'avait aucune chance de le vaincre, surtout que même le nouveau monstre invoqué ne pouvait pas égaler ses monstres en termes de puissance, il accepta aussitôt. _''Oui, je peux le sentir. Le titre de numéro 1, la reconnaissance ultime.''_

_''Idiot, dès l'instant où le Dragon Éclair Blanc est apparu sur le terrain, tu as perdu ce duel.''_ Il fit signe à Rei de finir ce duel.

« Très bien, premièrement j'active la carte magique **Marmite d'Avidité**. Maintenant je peux piocher 2 nouvelles cartes. Puis j'active le premier effet du **Dragon Éclair Blanc**. En sacrifiant **1000 L.P**. Elle gagne 200 en ATK et DEF multiplié par le nombre de carte que j'ai dans ma main. J'ai 3 cartes en main donc... elle gagne... euh... 200...400... 600 points d'ATK et de DEF supplémentaires. »

Daisuke Saotome : **3000 LP**

Carte en main : **0**

Daisuke Monstre : **Dragon Noir Météore** (Feu) [3500 ATK/2800 DEF]. **Dragon Crâne Noir** (Ténébres) [3200 ATK/2500 DEF].

Daisuke Magique/Piège .

Uzumaki Naruto (Rei Saotome) : (**4000 – 1000) 3000 LP**

Carte en main : **(2 – 1 + 2) 3.**

Daisuke Monstre : **Dragon du Tonnerre à deux têtes** (LIGHT) [2800 ATK/2100 DEF]. **Dragon Éclair Blanc** (LIGHT) [(**2900 + 600**) **3500** ATK / (**2200 + 600**) **2800** DEF].

« Et pour finir, j'active le second effet de mon Dragon, je peux retirer du jeu depuis mon cimetière un monstre de type lumière du jeu pour détruire une carte sur le terrain. Je retire du jeu le premier **Dragon du Tonnerre** que j'ai mise au cimetière pour détruire ton **Dragon Noir Météore** ! » L'hologramme du **Dragon du Tonnerre** apparu derrière le **Dragon Noir Météore **et s'enroula autour de lui. Le **Dragon Éclair Blanc** en profita pour lancer une boule d'énergie entièrement composé d'électricité au Dragon adverse et le détruisit.

Daisuke regardait avec horreur son monstre se faire détruire et réalisa la suite des événements. Il n'avait aucune carte en main, ni de carte magie ou piège sur le terrain, il n'avait qu'un monstre de 3200 ATK et 3000 L.P. Lorsque le **Dragon Éclair Blanc** attaquera, avec 3500 ATK, son monstre sera détruit et il perdra 300 L.P. En soit, ce ne serait pas grave, il lui resterait 2700 L.P mais avec le **Dragon du Tonnerre à deux têtes** qui possédait 2800 ATK. Ses L.P seraient rapidement réduit à 0. _''Non, non non ! Je ne peux pas perdre ! Pas contre elle ! Je dois faire quelques choses''_. Il essaya désespérément de trouver une parade mais au final, il était condamné. Il n'avait rien dans sa main, cimetière ou même terrain pour survivre ce tour. _''Je vais perdre contre... Rei ! Tous ces sacrifices pour... perdre contre cette peste !... Non ce n'est pas elle. C'est lui.. UZUMAKI NARUTO ! Je me vengerai !''_ Comme il l'avait deviné, son **Dragon Crâne Noir** fut détruit par le Dragon légendaire qu'il convoitait, réduisant de 300 ses L.P. Et enfin l'estocade porté par le **Dragon du Tonnerre à deux têtes**, détruisant tous ses espoirs.

Daisuke Saotome : (**3000 – 300 – 2800) 0 LP**

Carte en main : **0**

Daisuke Monstre .

Daisuke Magique/Piège.

Uzumaki Naruto (Rei Saotome) : **3000 LP**

Carte en main :** 3.**

Naruto Monstre : **Dragon du Tonnerre à deux têtes** (LIGHT) [2800 ATK/2100 DEF]. **Dragon Éclair Blanc** (LIGHT) [(**2900 + 600**) **3500** ATK / (2200 + 600) **2800** DEF].

**Vainqueur : UZUMAKI NARUTO (Rei Saotome) !**

A la fin du duel, le présentateur annonça que le vainqueur était le challenger, recevant ainsi la Coupe Européenne, faisant de lui le nouveau champion européen pour l'année à venir, ainsi que la somme de 5 Millions d'Euros de la part de la PlayCard Company qui avait organisé ce tournoi. Dans les gradins, la foule acclama leur nouveau champion avec une immense ferveur. Le dit champion, fit juste un signe de la main à la foule avant de soulever soudainement la petite Rei qui se trouvait à ses cotés et de la mettre sur ces épaules afin qu'elle profite également de cette victoire. Après tout, techniquement, c'était elle qui avait fini ce duel.

« Tu as merveilleusement bien joué Rei, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé hum ? » Rei allait répondre lorsque l'attention de tout le monde se dirigèrent vers un enragé Daisuke qui clamait que Naruto avait triché en demandant de l'aide à une petite fille et que ce duel était un 2 contre 1. Naruto ne savait pas réellement quoi répondre sur le moment. _''Est-il réellement stupide à ce point ?!''_ « Ma, Ma, ex-champ' tu sembles avoir la mémoire courte. » Dit-il en le pointant du doigt. « Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai donné un papier à la petite. » Naruto fit signe à un spectateur de les rejoindre, puis demanda à Rei de lui remettre le papier afin qu'il le lise à haute voix. A la lecture du document, l'enchaînement du tour gagnant était expliqué, ainsi personne ne pouvait contester la victoire du nouveau champion. Mais l'ex-champion ne voulait rien entendre. Naruto qui, honnêtement, se foutait royalement de Daisuke et ces problèmes, remercia simplement le spectateur pour son assistance et parti en direction des gradins afin de raccompagner personnellement la petite Rei à son père.

Arrivé, il vit un homme d'environ la quarantaine, 1m79 et des cheveux mi long de couleur bleu marine. Un visage fermé et ne traduisant aucune émotion, à première vue, cet homme pourrait être qualifié de dur et sévère mais le léger sourire et son regard remplie de tendresse à la vue de sa fille, montrait à quelle point Rei comptait pour lui. Il jaugea Naruto de vue, il devait avoué que ce gosse était un mystère pour lui. Cet enfant ne devait avoir que 4 ou 5 ans de plus que sa fille et pourtant, son duel démontrait qu'il maîtrisait à merveille son deck et surtout, qu'il avait une totale confiance en ses capacités.

Évidemment, il était conscient que le nouveau champion s'était servit de sa fille pour accentuer l'humiliation de son fils mais il ne le blâmait pas. Depuis qu'il s'était remarié et qu'il avait eu Rei avec sa nouvelle femme, son fils était devenue de plus en plus distant et aigri envers sa nouvelle femme et petite sœur. A un tel point qu'à ses 16 ans, il fut obliger de l'envoyer dans un foyer. Il espérait que la distance lui permettrait de se calmer et de réfléchir à la situation mais il semblerait que ce fut l'effet inverse. _''Daisuke...''_. Au moins sa fille avait pris du plaisir durant ce bref duel, elle était souriante comme jamais. Il regarda sa fille un instant, perché sur les épaules du plus jeune champion que ce championnat n'ai jamais connu depuis sa création.

« Merci Uzumaki-san. » Il prit sa fille des épaules du jeune garçon et la déposa sur terre à ses côtés. « Nous allons partir Rei, dit merci et au revoir à Uzumaki-san ». Rei sembla un peu triste d'avoir perdu son perchoir et de devoir quitter le garçon, mais s'exécuta tout de même.

« Merci pour tout Naruto-nisan, je me suis beaucoup amusé aujourd'hui. J'espère que l'on se reverra un jour et que l'on rejouera ensemble ». Elle et son père allait partir lorsque le jeune champion lui demanda d'attendre. Il prit son deck, et lui donna une carte avec le sourire. C'était le **Dragon Éclair Blanc** ! Surprise, elle regarda la carte puis Naruto en attendant une explication. Il répondit simplement : _« Garde là, je suis sur que tu en feras un meilleur usage que moi. A bientôt, imouto-chan »_. Et sur ces mots il partit sans se retourner. Rei, ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire sur le moment mais lorsqu'elle vit que Naruto allait disparaître à l'entrée d'une allée, c'était les larmes au yeux qu'elle cria « Arigato Onichan ! ». Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la carte qu'elle avait en main puis prit la main de son père et parti du stade.

Le patriarche de la famille Saotome ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'action du nouveau champion et la réaction de sa fille. _''Onichan hum ?... Uzumaki Naruto, merci.''_ Sur ces pensées, Père et fille quittèrent le stade en prenant soin d'éviter les journalistes qui n'auraient une seconde pour interviewer sa petite fille sur son nouvel _**Onichan**_.

* * *

Alors que Naruto s'engouffrait dans l'allée qui le mènerait directement à la salle des VIP afin de récolter son prix et ainsi de faire face pour la première fois à son géniteur, il ne pouvait que sourire. Certains penseraient qu'il est fou d'avoir donné une carte aussi puissante que rare à une jeune fille et parfaite inconnue par dessus le marché, mais pour Naruto ce n'était rien de plus que l'achèvement de sa promesse envers Rei. _''Je t'offrirai ce que tu désires le plus hum...''_. Au vue de toutes les hésitations que la nouvelle détentrice de l'un des dragons les plus puissant du Duel de Monstres à l'appeler grand frère, et de la façon dont Daisuke l'ait traité durant ce duel, ce que Rei souhaitait réellement était de connaître, même si ce n'était qu'un peu, l'affection qu'un grand frère pouvait offrir à sa petite sœur. Au vue de la réaction de la petite, il semblerait qu'il avait raison. _''Prend soin de toi et de mon dragon, Rei''. _

Lorsqu'il arriva devant une double porte, il savait qui se trouvaient derrière cette porte. Son père, un concept qui honnêtement lui était totalement étranger. Il avait toujours été avec sa mère, bien sur, elle lui avait dit dès le départ qui était son père mais elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il s'implique dans sa vie tout simplement car elle voulait un enfant mais elle n'aimait pas réellement son géniteur. Au mieux, il était de bon ami qui lors d'une soirée avait trop bu et après, ils n'étaient que deux personnes ayant profiter pleinement de leur nuit. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement compris de quoi sa bien aimée mère voulait dire par là, du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

Pour certains, savoir qu'il n'était que le produit d'une soirée trop alcoolisé serait un sérieux cas de dépression ou autre problème caractérielle, mais c'était sans compter le monstre de tendresse et d'amour maternelle qu'était Uzumaki Kushina. En effet, la dernière personne qui pourrait dire qu'il n'a jamais connu l'amour d'une mère était Naruto, à un tel point que l'utilité d'avoir une figure paternelle dans sa vie était tout sauf nécessaire. Alors pourquoi était il là ? Derrière une porte qui le mènerait directement en face de son géniteur. _''Naru-chan, mon bébé, écoute bien. Ce sont les trois règles d'or qui régissent notre famille de génération en génération...''._

* * *

_{ Au moment de l'annonce du vainqueur }_

Grandiose, époustouflant, la fin de ce match était tout simplement parfaite. Pour un amateur, il s'agissait simplement d'une victoire qui resterait dans l'histoire de ce championnat, mais pour un œil aussi expérimenté et avisé que Pegasus, la démonstration qu'avait fait le jeune Naruto était simplement hors norme pour un duelliste aussi jeune. Alors que le créateur du duel écoutait l'acclamation assourdissante de la foule pour leur nouveau champion, il ne pu que sourire. Son fils, oui son fils, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute à ses yeux, venait de battre son adversaire en utilisant exactement la même stratégie qu'il avait lui même employé des années auparavant contre Bandit Keith Howard et comble de l'humiliation, il l'avait battu le fameux Dragon Summoner en utilisant des monstres du même type. _''Il a le physique de sa mère et sa ruse, mais il semblerait qu'il ait gagné mon petit sadisme en humiliant ses adversaires les moins... méritants''_. Mais une question subsistait dans l'esprit de Pegasus, question qu'il posera directement à son fils, étant donné qu'il était question d'une remise de prix privé au vainqueur du championnat.

Malgré lui cette pensée lui donna la chair de poule. Oh Pegasus J. Crawford n'était pas un homme que l'on intimidait facilement. Il était le détenteur de l'Oeil du Millénium après tout, il avait vu et vécu des aventures, parfois bien malgré lui, que l'on pourrait facilement de cauchemardesque, mais étrangement l'idée de faire face à sa progéniture était quelque peu, angoissante ?

Soit, mais avant de penser à son fils et il devait rappeler à une certaine personne les réelles conséquences de la victoire d'Uzumaki Naruto. C'est donc en regardant le nouveau champion européen pénétré dans l'allée qui le conduirait directement à la salle où ce trouvait les principaux organisateurs de ce tournoi et lui même que Pegasus rappela à son principal interlocuteur les termes de leur contrat.

De son coté le Président de la Playcard Company était furieux, il avait offert les meilleurs cartes à ce gamin, il avait assuré son ascension au sommet. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de gagner un duel ! Il avait insisté de l'importance d'une victoire aujourd'hui et il venait de perdre ! Pire encore, son excentrique clownesque d'interlocuteur l'avait piégé en le faisant signer un contrat dont les bénéfices étaient clairement inégales. Peut être pouvait il annuler le contrat en se basant sur ce fait ? Non, malgré son excentricité, Pegasus J. Crawford disposait d'une vraie stature politique et était connu pour être un véritable prédateur en affaire, seule Seto Kaiba serait éventuellement en mesure de le contrer. Il était fait comme un rat ! _''Merde !.''_

Il essaya de cacher la rage montante qui grandissait au lui, au moment où les deux signèrent _**officieusement**_ le contrat. Une fois fait, il songea partir mais son homologue Président ne voyait pas cela d'un bon œil et l'accusa subtilement de s'en aller en oubliant une certaine mise. C'est donc en grinçant les dents qu'il sortit un chéquier et inscrivit le montant correspondant. _''Tant que j'y suis...''_.

Richard de Comté en profita pour inscrire le montant du chèque pour le vainqueur de ce tournoi. En repensant au jeune homme, peut être pourrait il l'embaucher et en faire le nouveau symbole de sa société, ce garçon avait un incroyable talent et au moins il n'aurait pas à _**arranger**_ certains duels. Plus de bénéfice pour lui. Mais une pensée lui vint soudainement, comment Pegasus pouvait il savoir que ce gamin allait gagner. Avant le début du tournoi, il avait tout mit en œuvre pour connaître tous les précédents duel des participants et selon le rapport de ce Uzumaki Naruto, cela était son premier tournoi et à son inscription, il avait du faire une dizaine tout au plus. Il regarda suspicieusement le créateur du duel, il savait qu'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle. Bien que trop tard, il trouvait de plus en plus étrange que le Président d'Illusion Industries ait parié sur lui. _''Crawford, qu'est-ce que tu caches ?''_. Richard de Comté commençait à sérieusement s'interroger, se pourrait il que Naruto soit une sorte de duelliste professionnel secrètement engagé par Pegasus dans le but de discréditer son champion ? Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu que Pegasus soit au courant de certaines de ces transactions, ce qui était impossible, il avait veillé à ce qu'il n'est aucune trace écrite de ces dites transactions. Non, cela devait sûrement être autre chose.

« Je dois avouer que la victoire du jeune Uzumaki est réellement une surprise. » Dit Richard de Comté en fixant le stade où son précédent outil, s'était enfin décider de s'en aller après cette défaite cuisante. « Cependant une question demeure Monsieur Crawford, comment saviez-vous que ce jeune garçon remporterai ce duel ? » Demanda en redirigeant son regard vers le dit homme.

Pegasus resta muet quelques secondes avant de répondre. Que répondre ? Il pouvait bien évidemment évoquer son instinct, ayant affronté des duellistes comme Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto, Mai Valentine etc, il pourrait aisément jouer la carte de l'expérience. Cependant, en tant que chef d'entreprise, il avait appris à détecter et saisir diverses opportunités. Richard de Comté venait de lui offrir une chance de reconnaître Uzumaki Naruto comme son fils. Évidemment, cette nouvelle serait un moyen d'apporter plus de publicité pour son entreprise. De plus, le fait que le dit fils soit maintenant reconnu comme le nouveau Champion représentant l'Europe, serait définitivement un énorme coup médiatique. Mais un problème viendrait avec cette annonce, le jeune Naruto deviendrai très rapidement une cible pour tous ces possibles ennemis et tous les rapaces qui souhaiterait l'utiliser pour l'atteindre ou bien prendre le contrôle de sa société.

En y repensant, sa première pensé lors de la finale lui revint. Pourquoi le jeune Naruto, qui effectuait des duels à l'abri des regards, déciderait tout d'un coup de faire sa première apparition dans un tournoi où il y serait. Sachant que le jeune roux savait que ses troupes le recherchait, son escapade à Singapour en était la preuve. Il devait forcément savoir que le champion aurait un quelconque entretien avec lui.

C'est à ce moment que Pegasus eut le déclic. _''Eh bien, 11 ans et déjà un vrai petit génie''_. Il venait de comprendre le petit jeu de sa progéniture. _''Tu savais que je serais présent lors de ce tournoi, tu y as participé sciemment dans le but d'arrêter ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris. De cette façon tu ferais d'une pierre deux coups. Tu gagnerai le titre de Champion ainsi que le prix et tu aurais un entretien avec moi. Peut être pour me demander de te laisser vivre ta vie ? Non ce n'est pas ça... Même si nous serions dans une salle privé, il y aurait toujours trop d'oreille indiscrète au alentours et au finale, le monde aurait su pour notre filiation.'' _Pegasus repensa brièvement à son duel. _''Lors de ton duel, tu as sciemment utilisé une stratégie que j'avais été le seul à avoir utiliser avant toi. Au début je croyais que c'était l'ironie du sort, mais ce pourrait il que ce serait un message indirecte qui me serait directement adressé... Oh.'_' Pegasus sourit légèrement _''Il semblerait que j'ai finalement gagné un héritier''_. La porte de la salle où se trouvait Richard de Comté, les autres représentants dans leur nom et fonction étaient plus qu'intéressant aux yeux du créateur du Duel de Monstres. Un employé annonça l'arrivé du nouveau champion puis s'écarta pour laisser le jeune rentrer dans la salle. C'est à cet instant que Pegasus répondit à Richard de Comté. Une réponse qui changera définitivement la vie de son fils et qui apportera, selon lui, une nouvelle vie à son entreprise.

« Eh bien, n'est-il pas normal pour un père d'avoir une confiance aveugle en son fils unique ?! »

…...

_**Fin de ce premier chapitre.**_

_**Eh eh, premier OOC. Daisuke Saotome, grand frère de Rei Saotome (Blair Flannigan), champion Europe. Il utilise un deck Dragon. Vous avez pu qu'il était très perturbé, j'ai tenté de le faire passer une personne réellement instable dans un sens. C'est l'archétype même du personnage troublé et qui a besoin d'une cible. Au début c'était le fait que son père l'ignore, puis le fait que sa sœur soit la « chouchou » et enfin Naruto. J'avoue ne pas vraiment mettre attardé sur lui, car il est fort possible que je l'utilise à nouveau dans de prochain chapitre.**_

_**Deuxième OOC, Richard de Comté, président de la Playcard Company, une société montante dans l'industrie du Duel mais surtout implanté en Europe. Au début, on peut croire qu'il s'agit d'un personnage sans cervelle, mais il n'est pas devenu chef d'entreprise pour rien, cependant il n'est pas non du niveau de Kaiba ou Crawford.**_

_**Maintenant je suppose que tout le monde se demande si vous verrez d'autres personnages de l'univers de Naruto, franchement je ne sais pas. Si tel est le cas, pas plus de 2 ou 3 mais pour les fans de Sasuke, Sakura et autres fans de Konoha-nin, je vous le dis clairement : « vous ne le verrez pas dans cette histoire ». **_

_**Concernant les couples, je n'ai rien encore décider mais ce ne sera pas un NarutoxHarem.**_

_**Si vous avez des questions/réactions, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! C'est avec vos commentaires et possibles suggestions que j'améliorais le contenu de cette histoire.**_

_**A bientôt, Kirashu.  
**_


End file.
